


IS REAL

by Maczka



Category: Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, offgun
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maczka/pseuds/Maczka
Summary: A fan fiction about Off and Gun. About how they relationship may be like when we don’t see them.





	1. Open up a little to me.

\- I like you, but I don't want you to overthink it, okay? I just like you and everything we would be able to have is fine with me. - said Gun smiling. There was no trace of awkwardness in his beautiful face. It was Off who felt somewhat nervous and shy. He was the older one he wasn't supposed to feel like that and being told words of support to make him feel better and less confused. Gun stroked his arm in a soothing gesture. They were at Off's place, just the two of them. Otherwise that kind of conversation wouldn't take place. Their relationship was changing and Off knew it. He was confused, hesitant, but at the same time kind of excited. The lack of ability to express his feelings was the biggest problem here and the thing that he was extremely shy to talk about feelings in general. Just the fact that his younger friend could be so open about everything made him that much more flustered to say or do something. Someone might say Gun can be overwhelming, sometimes too "into your face", but Off thought it's adorable when he was trying to get Off's attention like that. Besides it was just the first impression, because he usually gets playful and teasing with his friends. There were other sides to his personality if you got to know him better. He was a loyal and considerate friend. He could talk for hours about things he liked. He was hard working and really fucking talented. He wasn't that much of a clumsy dork as it seems at first glance. He could dive and even ride a horse. He could be sexy too. Not quite boyish, but not really girlish either. His face and his body was somewhere beyond gender cute. His expression reminded Off of someone who is a naughty and pouty boy, but it was cute. Off sometimes could stare at Gun for hours and he was almost positive that he was the only one so affected by Gun's mere presence. But it wasn't just that. His character was surprisingly strong for someone so fragile looking. He was confident and he could outshine anyone easily with all that various features he got to his personality. He could laugh off any embarrassing situation, but he was brave too. Facing every problem with cool head and reasonable thinking. Always trying to avoid miscommunication. Off was so grateful for it at this very moment. It was easier to shake off his embarrassment when Gun was like that with him. Talking things out, communicating, understanding, making each other comfortable even in this situation that Off wasn't sure how to describe and how he feels about yet.   
\- I-I like you too. I think you know I consider us best friends, but recently I'm not sure what kind of best friends we are exactly...   
\- No pressure. - Gun squeezed his shoulder reassuringly - As I said I'm fine with anything this could be, remember that, Papii. - that shiny smile again and the nickname that Gun made up for him were making Off's heart feel all bubbly and happy. Suddenly he wasn't sure anymore why he was so worried a minute ago hearing the confession. But it wasn't really a confession, was it? Best friends were allowed to say they like each other, right? But it felt a bit more than that. For now just as Gun said, no need to overthink. He should focus on what he was feeling, not thinking about other people thinking and definitely not trying to label anything. Not with Atthaphan.  
\- I know you tend to keep things to yourself, but I will keep trying to make you open up to me more. We are close friends, but I can tell there are topics that you are reluctant to touch with me and I don't want any silly miscommunication to come between us ever again and I'm definitely not stepping back from our closeness. Just talk to me. Whatever it is you have on your mind, you have to know that at this point nothing can put me off. Please, always be honest with me. Just as I'm being honest with you now. - Gun's eyes were determined and serious but with evident softens in his gaze.  
\- Okay. - Off was stunned, because everything seemed so clear in his friend's mind. - I know and I promise I will try. I don't want us to fight about anything ever again too. It was awful.   
\- Good. Because there is no point in hurting each other, just because we are too embarrassed to talk.  
\- Yes. I want us to be good too, because I care about you.  
\- I know. - he was happy now. You could say by his smile showing itself again that Gun was happy Off understood his point.  
\- So... I can ask you about anything right? - Off started to be uneasy again but trying to have this conversation properly.  
\- Of course. - Gun answered immediately and added cheekily - Don't be shy. :3  
\- Stop teasing if you know it's out of my comfort zone to talk about certain things. - Off took a deep breath trying to calm himself.  
\- Okay, okay, but you know that teasing is my second nature. I do it without thinking... Especially to the people I like.   
\- Hey! You just said you won't tease and somehow managed to tease again at the same time! You're unbelievable. - Off shook his head incredulously, but he had to admit at least to himself that this lightened the mood and made him more at ease. So, he took another deep breath and continued - I want to ask, but you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it and if you do I assure you it will stay between us.  
\- Okay. What is it? Just ask. I know I can trust you.  
\- Are you, I mean, I'm just curious because this is a thing we've never talked about. - Gun was being patient with Off's awkward approach. - Are you... Are you not straight?  
\- I like your choice of words. - Gun giggled and Off felt stupid for being the only one that awkward - I should answer that you fall in love with a person not gender, but this is not an interview where that kind of vague reply is appropriate.  
\- I said you don't have to...  
\- No, it's all right. And you're right. In fact it's way more likely for me to fall for a guy than a girl. So, yes, not straight.  
\- Okay. - Off didn't know where to move with the conversation after that. Luckily Gun knew.  
\- What about you? You weren't in any serious relationship, were you? Not counting that couple of dates with that long haired girl last year.  
\- No, I wasn't . I have never really looked for a, how do you say it, romantic relationship. I think if I happen to fall in love with a... a person by chance it would be all right then.  
\- A person?  
\- A person. - this said Gun everything there was to know and made Off blush visibly.  
\- Have you ever been in a relationship before? - "so curious" thought Gun, but refrained from saying it out loud to not be accused of teasing again.  
\- I haven't. As you know and can relate to I'm always busy with work. So no time for dating or thinking about trying to date.  
\- Yeah, I relate. - Off finally cracked a smile - But actually I think time is not really that big of a problem. We still have time for friends and stuff. I mean, if the right person appears time shouldn't be a problem that much, right?  
\- Yeah. - Gun nodded and smiled a little - You see? We can talk. Wasn't that scary, hmm? - that naughty kid was on it again.  
\- Shut up. - the older blushed and turned to lay on the bed facing away from Gun to hide it. Embarrassed but in his voice a trace of amusement could be heard.  
\- Papiiii! No! You were doing so good. Don't turn away now. - the younger boy flipped himself towards Off wrapping arms around him in a familiar gesture. Gun's small body snuggled close to Off's back, nose immediately in the crook of Papii's neck. Cold tip of that nose poking warm skin. It felt  really nice and cosy and all kinds of good which Off wasn't bothered to categorise now.  
\- You can be shy in front of me. After all I already know you are. There's nothing to hide.   
\- Ugh, I know, but it's not that I can help it. Besides, how can you be so straightforward, so... I don't know. So confident and careless? It seems like with everything in your life you are always in charge and it comes so easy to you.  
\- Papii~. - Gun started saying to his ear smirking - Because I am what they call a ~Power Bottom~. - he said the last words in a whisper. - I like having control.  
\- Ooh, god. - Off hid his face fully in the pillow. - You're going to be the death of me.  
\- It's so cute a big boy like you gets flustered that easily. - Gun giggled - Makes me want to tease you even more.   
\- Fuck off. - the older boy said exasperated.  
\- Oh, do you want me to fuck off?  
\- No... Well, not really. You can be really overwhelming sometimes, but... at the end of the day I'm glad I have you in my life. - he ended the sentence quickly.  
\- What? I haven't heard you clearly. You're mumbling into the pillow. - Gun leaned on Off with his whole body lying on top of him now.  
\- I'm not repeating that. - came a slightly irritated answer. Gun laughed again.  
\- That's okay, Papii, I heard you. Was just, you know, teasing.  
\- And I was thinking I shouldn't be fooled be the first impression of you, but when I first saw you I thought "this kid is naughty" and it turned out to be so spot on.  
\- But you are glad you have me in your life, right?   
\- I take back whatever I've just said. You're not naughty. You're a little devil! - Off's complaints were accompanied by Gun's cheeky laughter and more cuddling. - I feel like all the blood from my blushing face is never going back to the rest of my body now. - he moaned.  
\- Are you sure? - Gun grinded his hips against Off's butt - maybe I should try to help make the blood head in another direction?   
\- Ah, stop! - moaned Off flustered beyond imagination. He really wanted to crawl beneath the covers and hide, but on the other hand Atthaphan pressed against him like that with his mouth ghosting against his neck, his sweet smell around him made him dizzy in a good way, but he was not ready to admit that yet. "Power bottom", it was a term regarding sex... - You are so shameless, oh my god.  
\- I'm sorry, but you bring out the best in me apparently.   
\- Best, my ass. - Off tried to shrug Gun off of him.  
\- Papii, you're asking for me commenting on your ass with that kind of response. - Gun put his palm on Off's hip squeezing gently, almost fondling his bottom and giggling.  
\- Ugh... I give up. - moaned Off, because he was affected by all of Gun's flirting and wasn't prepared for whatever might happen if they continued bickering this way - I'm not gonna win against you, because you're pure evil and shameless flirt. Please stop.  
\- Papii, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want. I hope you know that. - Gun sounded concerned.  
\- I know, but just... stop for now. I can't handle that many embarrassing things at one evening. - Off still totally blushing turned to face his friend and hid his face in the younger one's chest this time. He needed to show that he is not stopping their usual affections and wanted to find comfort in it too. Gun understood him without words this time and reciprocated the hug.   
\- Can we go to sleep already? - Off mumbled into Gun's chest.  
\- Of course, Papii. It was a long day after all.  
\- Uhm. - agreed Off not moving from his friend's embrace.  
\- Sweet dreams, Papii - he ruffled Off's hair - and thank you for opening up a little. - then Off felt him kissing the top of his head and in return squeezed the smaller boy and nuzzled his face to his chest.  
\- Good night, N’Gun. - he was insufferable but definitely the most precious to him. However Off was too shy to add "I really like you" even though it was so true. Gun closed his eyes thinking "For now. He wanted me to stop, but just for now". Smile didn't leave his face till he fell asleep.


	2. Mother’s Day

On the 12th of August, the Mother's Day, Off decided against visiting his parents' home unlike every other year. He called his mother wishing her all the best. He kind of felt bad about not visiting her on that particular time, but on the other hand he really wanted to stay in Bangkok to spend the time with Gun. His mother already passed away, so it must be hard for him on days like this.  
\- Mom, I'm gonna visit you next week. I promise I'll come for the whole weekend. - he explained nervously.  
\- O! Good. But why do you sound so concerned? Actually a weekend is better than just one day and it suits my work schedule better too.   
\- I was worried you would be upset I'm not gonna see you on Mother's Day.   
\- Why would I? It's not like you forgot about it. Don't be silly. Or... you are going to be sad not spending the day with your mommy when all the kids are? - she was amused.  
\- Well, to be honest I wanted to spend today's evening with a friend whose mom already passed away and I know he won't say anything, but I can tell he would be alone and possibly having sad thoughts. And as you said, most people are spending time with their families today.  
\- Oh, Jumpol! You're such a lovely kid! I don't mind switching Mother's Day for Mother's weekend at all. It's a great idea to show support for your friend like that. It seems like you care about him a lot. Who is it? Do I know him?  
\- Well, it's Nong Gun.  
\- Oh, him! He seems like a sweet and polite boy from what I saw when I met him once when I visited you at work. And it looks like you two are very good friends. You mention him quite often.  
\- Yeah... We are quite close... - Off fell silent for a longer while, didn't know what exactly he wanted to say.  
\- Jumpol? Why such a hesitant voice? If you want to tell me something you don't have to be so cautious, I am your mother.  
\- Eh, why do I feel like I'm being scolded right now?  
\- Well, you kind of are. - his mother laughed. - Now, tell me. What is it about? I can tell there clearly is something you have on your mind.  
\- Yes. It's him... - another silence.  
\- What about him? Say it or I'll start being worried, because you sound worried. You really should open up a little to me, you know?  
\- That's exactly what Gun says to me too. - Off smiled.  
\- Well, I already like that kid, cause he is right saying that. Then get on with it.  
\- We are best friends since we first started to work together.  
\- I see..?  
\- And it seems like we're just getting even closer. I mean, at some point he started teasing me with hugs and things like that.   
\- Things like that?  
\- Y-yeah. Like hugs and kisses on the neck. Because he is shorter so he cannot reach my cheek.   
\- That's so cute.  
\- Well, yes. He is. And... At first I was surprised, but then I became okay with his clinginess. He generally is a touchy-feely person, but not with anyone as much as me. And you know I'm not an affectionate guy, but with him it's different. And, and he became a special person to me before I noticed...  
\- Jumpol, you are in love with little Gun? Is this what you're trying to say?  
\- I... I guess. - Off admitted shyly.  
\- Well, why you sound like you are not happy about it?   
\- It's not that. I just... Is it okay?  
\- Are you asking me if it's okay to be in love?! I swear, you're the weirdest. Of course it is!  
\- A... Good... Thank you. - Off was suddenly very embarrassed. He was overthinking again.  
\- Son, you shouldn't be so awkward about your own feelings. I get it you're shy in general, but I'd advise you to open up to the person you like. Especially when it's Gun who wears his heart on a sleeve.   
\- I want to, but it's hard. I've never been in a situation like that and never had that kind of feelings for anybody.  
\- If you won't communicate your thoughts and feelings to Gun properly you might end up just hurting him. Think about it. It's about his feelings too. If your feelings will make him happy, you should make sure to let it happen, so you can be happy too.  
\- Okay. I didn't realise...   
\- That's why you have me to help. Also, if you don't confess you will not know if he feels the same.  
\- Well, he already told me he likes me. Kind of...  
\- Kind of? What did he say?  
\- He said he really likes me and he will be okay with anything we could be. So, I think he suggested that more than best friends would be okay too, right?  
\- Oh, god. He is so lovely. Why didn't you tell anything back??  
\- How do you know I didn't?  
\- We wouldn't have this conversation if you did.  
\- Ah, right. Well, I said I like him and consider him best friend, but don't know exactly... I don't really know what I was trying to say it was so embarrassing.   
\- Oh god... Son. Just talk to him and make your feelings clear.

Right after the phone call to his mother Off wrote a LINE message to Gun.  
Off: "Where are you now?"  
Gun: "At home." - he replied immediately.  
Off: "Can I come over?"  
Gun: "Sure. I'm bored, so hurry up." - Off smiled to himself imagining Gun saying that with joyful expression like a kid. His heart fluttered. Yes, he was so sure about this all now.


	3. In love with little Gun

After he stepped into Gun's apartment he was immediately a little uncomfortable and Gun obviously noticed.  
\- Papii, what happened? - Gun asked after several minutes of Papii trying to look casual, but failing.  
\- Nothing happened, why do you think something happened?  
\- Papiii. - Gun just made a face that said "you're not fooling me and you know it".  
\- I called my mom this afternoon. - Off answered before he realised he maybe shouldn't remind Gun of any mothers on fucking Mother's Day, but the conversation earlier was on his mind so it just slipped.  
\- Good. You're supposed to call her like a good son. Did you manage to make her angry somehow? You look guilty or something.  
\- No! Why do you think I would make her angry?  
\- You can be a little insensitive about other people's feelings and you didn't go to visit her, so I don't know, I thought maybe this could make her unhappy. - "so that's how he sees that" thought Off now really feeling guilty for making Gun misunderstanding. "If you don't talk to him, you might hurt his feelings" his mother's voice reminded him once again.  
\- No. She was happy. - Off started quietly not looking Gun in the eyes. The younger boy just sat next to him silent, because the atmosphere somehow changed and he didn't want to interrupt, just listen, but Off was not speaking for a longer while.  
\- Why was she happy then? - he asked cautiously even though the answer was obvious, he just wanted to encourage him to continue.  
\- We talked about you.  
\- Me?!? - that was not at all what Gun expected.  
\- I apologised I didn't visit her today and promised I'll come for the whole weekend, because now I wanted to stay with my friend that may be lonely today.  
\- Me? - Gun asked stunned by what he's heard.  
\- Yes. And I said her this and that about you and how I care about you made her ask if I'm, and I'm quoting "in love with little Gun"...  
\- What did you answer? - Gun was panicking. There's no way Off was okay with someone releasing he might have more feelings for Gun that he is comfortable to admit.  
\- I said I am. - Off was uncomfortable indeed, but also determined to confess what was only the truth. Gun felt tears are about to fall from his eyes from what he's heard.  
\- Papii... I'm gonna cry. I wasn't prepared for you to say something like that. - Now it was Off's turn to panic.  
\- Hey. She said if I told you properly you're gonna be at least glad about it! It wasn't supposed to make you cry! - And Gun smiled though he was tearing up a little at the same time.  
\- Well, I am! But I'm just surprised. I've never thought you're going to say that... That, you know. And to your mother. - Off pulled the younger boy to his lap and hugged him the way Gun always did hug him.  
\- But I am and you are the person that should know this. That's what mom said I have to tell you or I would hurt your feelings. - he kissed Gun's neck and stroked his fluffy hair. He secretly loved to do so, but rarely indulged.   
\- Thank you, Papii. Thank you for saying this. Thank you for staying with me today. You really made me happy.   
\- That's only fair, because you make me happy everyday.  
\- I should thank your mother for this and for having you and all.  
\- Yeah. - Off giggled - I think I wanna thank her too. I knew she wouldn't tease me about it like some of my friends would. - They got comfortable in each other's arms on the sofa some random movie playing in the background.  
\- So, you're not really annoyed when I constantly cling to you then?  
\- No. I like it. - Off smiled feeling more confident since Gun was so overwhelmed he forgot about his usual teasing. - but it doesn't mean I'm gonna be lovey-dovey with you now. I can't be like that. - he warned.  
\- That's okay. - Gun smiled at him - it's enough that only I know how sweet you can be in private.  
\- Good. - Off cuddled his little boy more.  
\- In fact, it makes all of that even more precious.  
\- You are precious. - Off said happily into Gun's ear.  
\- Yeah? - Gun asked now suddenly smug.  
\- Yeah. N’Gun is sooo precious to me.  
\- Papii? Are you okay?  
\- ??  
\- You said more sappy things tonight than you did in a year. Doesn't it make you feel sick? - Gun laughed.  
\- Shut up. Next time will be in another year, so enjoy while you can. Idiot. - Off snapped back and tried to tickle him.  
They stayed like that a bit longer enjoying each other's company. Later Gun noticed Off brought his backpack and asked if he's going to spend the night.  
\- I am if you want me to.  
\- Of course I want you too. - they got ready for bed and talked until they fell asleep Off embracing Gun, glad no one is there to ask stupid questions about it.


	4. Too lazy to type so I called

As promised the next weekend Off went to his parents' house. He enjoyed the calm and soothing atmosphere of the village. His mother was super nice to him. She only asked how the Mother's Day evening went and he said that it went good, but his blush told her everything and she seemed very happy about it. She didn't ask more questions though figuring out he will tell her if he wanted and Off was grateful for it. After the confession there wasn't any time for anything else to happen really. They spent the remaining days of the week at work and things went as usual. Gun teasing him, coming for hugs from time to time which Off was reluctant to reciprocate or pretended that he didn't care and is just letting him do it. Maybe they were a bit more smiley with each other but no one noticed or commented on that.   
After two and a half day away from Bangkok Off realised he missed Atthaphan terribly. They texted each other every day, but it wasn't enough. He craved Gun's physical presence.   
"Any plans for Sunday night?" - Off texted.  
"None so far. Do you have something in mind Papii?" - replied Gun - "I already miss youuu!" - he added after a minute. Off wanted to write back that he missed him too, but  hesitated. Was that too sappy? He was away only two days. He decided against saying anything, but at the same time wanted to do something so they won't miss each other that much. He decided to facetime Gun instead. He picked up after one signal.  
\- Heyyy! Papii, why are you calling all of sudden? Missing me that much?   
\- Oi! I was just too lazy to type so I called. - Off denied out of habit, but Gun didn't seem concerned, just smiled joyously.  
\- Okay, okay. So, about Sunday... Can I come over to your place? What time are you planing to be back? - Gun started to fire questions at Off first and the older boy just smiled. Clearly they were thinking the same.  
\- I'm going to be back around 8 PM.  
\- Should I come later or...  
\- Maybe I will leave my luggage first and then I can pick you up, we can get something to eat and head to my place?  
\- Sounds sooo good, Papii. - Gun was smiling and fidgeting on the bed. He looked like he just showered a while ago. His skin glowing and hair in a mess. That kind of look made Off want to cuddle him so bad.  
\- Are you about to go to sleep? - Off asked.  
\- Hmm, I am in bed already, but it seems I have a little too much energy today with nothing to do with it. - he made a silly face and flipped the phone accidentally getting more comfortable on the pillows.  
\- Hey, are you not wearing anything? - Off asked without thinking, because the glimpse he saw by chance looked like Gun was definitely without any shirt on and his hip was naked too with a blanked thrown at the lower part of his body. Off was a bit distracted by that and in the back of his mind he knew exactly why he was interested in Gun's state of undress.  
\- Oi! You saw? - he grinned.  
\- Not really, just a little, and... Why am I even asking? It's not my business how you sleep.   
\- Papii, don't say things like that. I want everything about me to be your business. - Gun held the camera up so his whole chest was in the shot. He made a cute pouty face.   
\- Okay. - Off hesitated for a moment - Do you often sleep without any clothes? - this video call was starting to make him a bit hot and bothered.  
\- Uhm. I do. It's nice. - Gun smiled sweetly. - Do you? - innocent smile turned into a smirk.  
\- Sometimes. - Off replied tersely.  
\- Maybe... We could sleep without clothes together some time? - Gun switched his flirtatious mode on. Off closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He managed to calm himself, but he couldn't do anything about the blush on his cheeks.  
\- Maybe we could. - he answered quietly taking eyes off the screen.   
\- Papii... We should end the call and go to sleep right now. - Off looked at the screen again to see Gun also blushing and his chest and half of his face now covered with the blanket. Off laughed. - Why are you laughing? - Gun asked exasperated, but suspected why.  
\- Didn't expect you to get shy.   
\- Well, I expected YOU to shy away, but you still answered, so it made me shy! - Gun argued, but in a moment smiled brightly anyway.


	5. To guide, to lead, to request

The next day Gun was positively anxious because of the date with Papii. He called it a date in his mind, because saying it's a date in front of Papii might make the older boy uncomfortable. He really had a problem with PDA. He doesn't like to hold anyone's hand, he hardly ever reciprocates hugs and almost never starts any physical contact on his own. The people around were the problem and that was obvious to Gun, so in order to make P'Off feel more at ease he planned today's dinner to be a take out that they can eat at home. Besides, being with Papii alone was the best. He was more himself in private. Gun suddenly remembered yesterday's call and couldn't stop himself from fantasising about them being more intimate. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to jump Papii more than once in a day, but he knew he wanted to be patient with him to make P'Off want him too. Well, to make him feel comfortable with the thought of wanting someone. He kind of saw the desire in his eyes on many occasions, but he wanted to be sure Papii himself is okay with his own feelings. He is almost there, after recent happenings or at least Gun was hoping he is not imagining things. 

\- Your lips are really... pink and soft looking. - Off said after long minutes of just staring at each other in a semi dark room.  
\- Do you often think about my lips? - Gun smirked and P'Off turned his eyes away from his face.  
\- Isn't it normal to pay attention to the person you like?  
\- It is. - Gun dropped the teasing tone.  
\- Do you pay attention too? - Off asked shyly.  
\- I do. I REALLY do. - he smiled like he remembered something- I was really careful not to let you notice how much I paid attention to your whole body at the beginning.  
\- Were you checking me out? - apparently Papii could be flirtatious sometimes too.  
\- Well~, from the first day, to be honest. But now I don't mind you knowing I think you're sexy. - again Gun wasn't embarrassed saying that kind of things at all. - So, yeah, I noticed things I was attracted to instantly.  
\- Like what? - Off was curious. He didn't think he was anything special. He wasn't what was conventionally considered handsome and he wasn't really manly.  
\- Like, how tall you are or your hairstyle. I thought it was so cool.   
\- Really?  
\- Yes. Also I'm not into muscular guys so your lean body is very attractive to me. - P'Off blushed. - The fact that you blush so easily and that you are always goofing off to cover your embarrassment. I like it too.  
\- I never thought you see me that way. I always think you're the one that is ridiculously cute and charming and funny and on top of that talented.  
\- Thank you. - Gun answered glad that the mood became nice and comfortable and somewhat intimate. - So~. If you like my lips take a closer look or touch. - Gun invited not sure why he made it sound like an order, but somehow it felt all right and the older boy reacted to it positively scooting closer to him on the sofa. Gun's face seemed like it's glowing and Off kept looking at every detail. His lashes, his cheeks, perfect nose and that beautiful bow of his lips again. Gun's face was so unique. He reached with his finger and slowly traced his mouth. Gun swallowed and licked his lips with anticipation. Off quickly took away his hand, because Gun's tongue touched his finger accidentally. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Just looked down embarrassed.  
\- Papii, maybe we can kiss? - Off bit his lip anxiously and blushed - But, if you're not okay with kissing I understand. - he ended almost whispering trying not to show his disappointment or probably even hurt. - As I said the other day, I'm okay with anything and if you don't want to kiss a boy I'm...  
\- No. Gun, what are you saying? - Off couldn't stand hearing him talk like he is not good enough - Why would I fall in love with a boy and wouldn't want to kiss that boy. Especially if it's you. - "It's you who deserve everything in this world" he thought - Stop thinking that I have a problem with you not being a girl. It's not you that I have a problem with, but everything else and everyone else. Don't think like that just because I'm so awkward and shy that it even pisses me off sometimes.   
\- I'm not blaming you for being like that. You don't have to change. That's the way you are, Papii.  
\- I know I can't do much about it, but I think the way YOU are can help.   
\- What do you mean, Papii. - he was genuinely intrigued now.   
\- You said before, that you are... That you like to be in control. - Gun opened his mouth in a shape of surprised "o". He kind of got an idea what it might be Papii wanted to say. - So, if you would lead, it should help. Just like at the beginning when you started to hug me it made me surrender. And then when you started to kiss my neck I acted like I don't care, because I was too shy to admit I really like it that you're so eager to do it and the fact that you're too short to reach my cheek. I always wanted to say "do it more", but I couldn't speak up. I'm just so stupid like that. So, don't you dare blaming yourself for anything and maybe just... help me here.  
\- Papii~! - the younger boy was now crimson red from embarrassment or more from excitement that Off was asking him to dominate in a way.  
\- If you would say "I'm gonna kiss you now, is it okay?" I feel it wouldn't be too embarrassing for me to say "yes", and if you wanted to... something else and asked me if you can I would have the courage to at least nod my head to let you know "go ahead". It would make it right if you could keep starting things. It's the problem I have with saying out loud the things I want, not to mention starting them on my own. - It was another important moment Off opened up and he hoped Gun would understand him.   
\- Papii, this is so cute! I can't... - Gun hugged Off and hid his face in his neck. The most favourite place.  
\- Says the cutest person in the world. - Papii rolled his eyes.  
\- Just give me a second till I can handle your cuteness. - Off smiled awkwardly hearing that. He had never said so many embarrassing things to anyone but Gun.  
\- Okay, okay. Do we have an agreement there though?  
\- Totally. - Gun confirmed. - To be honest, you saying me such things, asking me to be in control it's not only cute, but also so hooot~.  
\- Hot?! I thought it's lame!  
\- Not at all, Papii. The way you are is just... aghhh! - Gun cuddled him to a lying position and nuzzled his neck some more. - You meant doing something like this is okay, right?   
\- Yeah. - Off closed his arms around Gun timidly - especially when there's nobody here with us.  
\- So, about the kiss I was saying before. You want me to? - Off nodded eagerly. - Let me precise. Real kiss, nice and long? - Off nodded again his face redder by the second, eyes already half closed. On the other side Gun was so fired up. He placed his palm on P'Off's cheek and smiled at him lovingly. The older boy fisted Gun's shirt at his sides like he was bracing himself for what was about to happen. His expression flustered with anticipation. Gun closed the distance between them slowly, nipping at Off's lip at first, then kissing more confidently and then Off started to kiss back carefully making the younger boy sigh contently into his mouth. The slide of their lips, the warmth and wetness totally intoxicating. Gun was good at this. He was kissing with his whole being. Holding Off in his arms, cupping his cheek, guiding the kiss skilfully yet spontaneously with nips and cat-like licks. From the way Atthaphan kissed, Off could tell just how much he liked and wanted it.   
\- Papii~, this feels soo good. I feel like my heart is going to flip out of my chest. - Off just nodded couple of times to say that he feels the same, too dizzy to speak. Gun was starting to feel more confident in this new situation. If he asks a yes or no question he's going to get an honest answer. To dominate would mean he can ask P'Off to do something too, but it would have to be specific. No suggestions just... instructions. When he ordered "Touch me, like I touched you too." Papii immediately moved his hand to stroke his cheeks and that's how he knew it's okay to boss him around a little. Would he allow himself to imagine in what kind of way he can boss Papii in the future... Responding to a straightforward requests was really just letting Gun guess what he wanted and was different from admitting to having a desire or taking initiative in Off's weird mind. That was the way he got to do something he secretly wanted anyway and Gun was a perfect person to take care of this.   
\- Too good... - Gun's breath was faster than usual. - we should go to sleep or do something else otherwise I'm afraid I'm gonna be too greedy. - he giggled - I don't want it to be too much for both of us today.  
\- L-let's play a game, maybe?  
\- Yeah, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away. But, we can do a little kissing like that next time, right?  
\- Yes. - Off was looking smooched and it was so nice to know Gun himself was the one making him look like that.  
\- I'm so beating you today, Papii! - Gun tried to change the atmosphere as soon as possible sitting in front of TV on the floor.  
\- Try me then. - P'Off answered taking place next to him.  
\- You don't sound very intimidating now, Papii. - Gun glanced at Off sceptically.  
\- Teeeease! - P'Off pouted. How was he supposed to sound collected after... after they made out like that a minute ago.


	6. Do you need a moment?

\- Hello, my favourite love birds! - they were greeted in the morning at GMMTV building. They reacted as always, Gun grinning and Off with a tight embarrassed little smile, but they looked at each other amused how the staff was accurate without realising they are. The day continued as usual, but Off noticed Gun was a bit more touchy-feely and that made him a bit more timid. He couldn't help thinking someone might notice that they relationship levelled up and they couldn't use the excuse of just missing each other, because they worked together every day recently. He also had that ridiculous feeling that everyone could tell they just had their first real kiss yesterday as if it was written on his forehead and it made him super nervous.  
During lunch break Gun approached him with an indescribable expression.  
\- Papii, come with me for a moment. - he said and Off followed not knowing where were they heading to.   
\- Are you not feeling well? - P'Off asked worried when they entered a restroom.  
\- Something like that, but I need you... to make it better.  
\- Gun? What is it? If you're unwell we should tell the manager... - the younger boy covered Off's mouth with his hand.  
\- Believe me. - he said amused - you don't want to tell about it our manager. - he checked if there was anyone else in the bathroom. There was no one. He grabbed Off's wrist and led him to one of the stalls. He closed the door behind them and without hesitation reached for Off's neck placing several kisses there. He tried to stand on his tiptoes to reach higher but without success.   
\- So damn tall. - Gun giggled and Off just blinked surprised with his actions. - Sit down. - he ordered his voice impatient and Off obeyed sitting on the closed toilet. The younger boy straddled his lap, wrapped his arms around Off's neck and smiled satisfied with their position.  
\- Ai’Gun...   
\- Hmm? - he wasn't expecting an answer, because P'Off definitely looked a bit shocked right now, but he waited a minute anyway looking him in the eyes. - Can I steal a couple of kisses like yesterday, please? P'Papii?  
\- I guess. - Off swallowed and Gun didn't wait any longer just placed a few pecks on his neck again. Then on his jaw and finally kissed him full on the lips. It felt natural for them to be like that. They matched perfectly. Quickly their make out became more heated. Gun lost in the moment started rocking his hips against P'Off's and noticed what he was doing only after he had heard a quiet moan from his tall friend. He pulled away with a wet sound. His eyes wide open now, surprised.   
\- Papii, I-I got carried away to the point I... - but Off interrupted him pulling him closer and nuzzling his head to the side of the younger boy's face. - Y-you got... too. - Gun sounded sort of relieved. They stayed like that in a tight hug so close they were feeling each other's hardness down there.  
\- What did we do! - Off complained jokingly - You little devil, I'm gonna be restless the whole day now.  
\- Sorry, not sorry, Papii. But me too. What do you think? That I can handle it any better than you? - Gun argued.  
\- Oh god! And when I think about the fact that you brought me to the fuckin' restroom, during our working hours to make out like... Like that.  
\- But I couldn't stand the tension.   
\- You've just made it worse. - Off made a face like he was angry, but Gun could tell he is not. Maybe just irritated with their predicament.  
\- Papii, let's get something to eat after work.  
\- Uhm. - Off nodded.  
\- And then can I come over to your place? So we can do something to help us be more focused on work tomorrow?   
\- Y-yeah. - Off stuttered, because he immediately imagined what it might be Gun is talking about. Even if it was new for him, he still wanted it too and Gun was making him more and more comfortable and although it was embarrassing to admit, more needy too. - Get off me now. We gotta go back.  
\- Yeah, we better get going. - Gun looked at P'Off from head to toe. - Do you need a moment? - he smirked.  
\- Uh, I need a moment to slap your head. - Off snapped back to cover his embarrassment, but Gun only laughed joyously and fled the restroom.


	7. Why is everyone talking about food?

\- Where were you? Everyone is looking for you both! - yelled New as soon as they entered the room.  
\- Nowhere. - replied Gun with a guilty smile and Off was fighting the blush that was on it’s way to his face again.   
\- You definitely were somewhere and it looks like you’re not even trying to hide whatever it is you were doing and I can bet I would be able to guess in maximum three tries.  
\- Stop it, P’New. - Gun giggled - I don’t mind telling you, but I’m afraid Papii would. - He added mischievously.  
\- Ookay...? - New gave them questioning look. He was just teasing, he didn’t really suspect they were up to anything other than lunch. Was Gun just playing along?  
\- We went to eat, obviously. It was lunch break, what were we supposed to do? - Off really hoped he was able to mislead their friend.  
\- What did you eat? - New asked suspiciously.  
\- Food. - Off retorted irritated.  
\- Papii, it was delicious, wasn’t it? - Gun giggled elated.  
\- Um. - Off just nodded turning his back to New, but smiling a little to Gun who wrapped his arms around him.  
\- Papii~, I want to eat more yummy things tonight! - Gun said acting coy.  
\- Like what? - Off was in for their impromptu code.  
\- Like lunch or better. - Gun looked up at him with no intention of letting go.  
\- I just ate, but when I think of something that delicious I’m starting to feel hungry again. - he smirked. It was surprisingly easy to use food metaphor for talking about... well... About what they did in the bathroom.  
\- Let’s wrap up work as soon as possible then. - Gun nuzzled his chest and Off petted his head.  
\- What restaurant are you going to? Can I join? - New asked.  
\- I’m sorry, P. It’s going to be just me and Papii today. We’re going to immhhohm...- Off covered Gun’s mouth with his hand when he realised he could say too much, but his suspicious behaviour gained another weird look from New. They almost forgot he is listening to their conversation.  
\- Papii! I was gonna say we’re going to eat at home. - Gun argued when he escaped his grip. Off made a move like he wanted to hit him, but obviously didn’t.

 

\- I’m sooo hungry, New. Let’s go to eat. - Tay complained when he came to the office to gather his things in the afternoon.  
\- What is it with you today? - New said. - Everyone is hungry or talking about food.   
\- Food is a basic human need. - Gun stated matter of factly, but Off knew what he really meant seeing a shadow of a smirk in the corner of Gun’s mouth.  
\- Wanna go eat together? - Tay asked.  
\- Not today P. - Gun smiled apologetically second time today.  
\- Why not? Do you have a date, maybe? - he smirked.  
\- Yeah, with Off. - New said with a satisfied smile.   
\- Oi! Who said anything about date? - Off was the first to deny, but Gun remained silent.  
\- Your Nong looks so happy as if you promised to treat him to a diner date though. - Tay teased and all three of them looked at Gun who started shaking his head giggling.  
\- We’re going to go alone, because we wouldn’t want to interrupt YOUR date with P’New. - Gun was not easy to trick and he was quick to turn tables on people.  
\- Shut up, you little... - Tay yelled. - Go do whatever. - he gave up. - I wanna try that new japanese place.  
\- Um, say if it was good later. - Gun answered smug that he managed to embarrass him.  
\- What are you going to eat then? - Tay continued.  
\- Stop the food talk already. - New sighed.  
\- But I feel less hungry fantasising about food.   
\- That’s true. - Gun added. - The anticipation before tasty meal is thrilling.  
\- You’re so weird today. - New wrinkled his nose.  
\- Sorry, P’New, my appetite today is huge. That’s all. - Gun informed coyly glancing at Off.  
\- Be careful not to gain weight. - laughed Tay.  
\- No worries, I’m gonna burn all the calories right after. - Gun smirked.  
\- Doing what? - Tay started to sense something indeed is weird in the younger boy’s behaviour.  
\- Something fun I hope. - Gun’s gaze was on P’Off once again.  
\- Playing video games. - Off provided the answer before Gun could say too much suggestive things.  
\- Yeah, Papii got this new game that I’m dying to try. - Gun jumped acting like excited kid.  
\- What game? - New was positive Gun is hiding something or having a laugh at them somehow.  
\- I don’t remember, but I got a feeling it’s gonna be sooo much fun. - the short boy smiled brightly. It was evident the game wasn’t the main topic of his interest this evening. He didn’t even remember it’s name.  
\- Okay. Enjoy then. - Tay said and waved at Gun who was now trying to take Off’s hand to go home, but the older boy was just avoiding the hand holding as usual.  
\- Aren’t they weird today? - New asked when the duo left.  
\- Well, they usually are. - Tay said.  
\- I know, but sometimes when we tease each other and joke about their relationship I’m seriously wondering if it’s...  
\- If it’s what?   
\- I don’t know... real?  
\- Well, even if it is. So what? They are so good together. It would be a pity if it isn’t real actually.  
\- True. - New smiled. - I wish they would just tell us, but I can’t imagine Off admitting something like that on his own will. He would just die from embarrassment.   
\- Or maybe... We could catch them red handed! - Tay suggested.  
\- And how do you think that should go?  
\- Like, if they’re together-together sooner or later there must be something couply they will do when they think no one is looking. You know, in a time and place they can’t have the excuse of it being fan-service.  
\- You wanna follow them or something? - New asked incredulously - That seems like a bit too much.  
\- Yeah. But maybe if we suggest that we would be happy with them being in a relationship, someday they may trust us enough to say it?  
\- Hmm... Yes. We should be more supportive, less teasing. That might work. - New said and Tay just nodded with strangely proud expression on his face.


	8. It’s tingling...

\- Papii~? Are you freaking out? - Gun mocked. They just left the building and were heading towards Off’s apartment.  
\- What? I’m not. Just... - he tried to bat Gun’s hand away from his butt. - Just stop groping my ass!  
\- Papii~, I’m not groping just trying to embrace you, but I’m so short my hand just reaches too low.  
\- Yeah, of course, I’m not having any of that. - he stopped fighting but he was stiff as a stick, however Gun walked attached to his hip with a bouncy stride.  
\- Saying “freaking out” I meant about tonight. - he glanced up at the older boy cautiously.  
\- Learn how to use words according to their meaning already. It’s not “freaking out”, it’s “excited”. - Off attempted to be cheeky hoping to hide that he was still a bit uncomfortable to talk about that kind of things. Gun seemed welcomingly surprised. He just looked up at Off agape, but grinned widely in a moment.  
\- Stop it. - Off warned feeling Gun’s hand snaking behind his belt.  
\- I’m not doing anything.  
\- Why is your hand inside my trousers then? - he raised one eyebrow, but did nothing to remove Gun’s hand.  
\- I just hooked it behind the waist band, it’s not even close to being “inside”. - he was not planning to take it away and Off decided maybe its okay, since said hand it’s not moving anywhere just sits on his lower abdomen comfortably giving off pleasant warmth. The heat of N’Gun’s body was always so nice and comforting but recently it was heating Off up in a new way. Actually it always did things to him, but only recently he came to accept it.  
\- It’s tingling. - Off said suddenly.  
\- What’s tingling?  
\- The place your palm touches. - he looked at Gun. His eyes kind of darker than usual.  
\- Papii...  
\- Don’t say anything. - Off interrupted and Gun huffed a giggle and tried to slide his palm a little under Papii’s shirt so his fingertips were now touching bare skin. 

On their way home they stopped at a restaurant to order the food as they planned before. Inside they met couple of friends from work, since it was a place near the office. They got dragged into conversation and finally ate in, because everyone demanded they stayed.  
\- Atthaphan, stay for drinks with us too. - said Chimon who was after one beer already.  
\- We really should go. Maybe next time. - Gun smiled kindly.  
\- Please, you hardly ever go out with us. - Chimon complained - if it gets late don’t worry, you’re more than welcome to stay the night at my place. It’s nearby.  
\- I’m sorry, but... - Gun glanced at Off, but the other boy quickly looked in another direction. - I’m really tired.  
\- Stay with me then. We don’t have to drink, we can just go straight to my place. - Chimon smiled in a sly way. He wasn’t even trying to pretend he didn’t fancy Gun. Off tensed and still wasn’t looking anywhere near Gun. It was obvious he didn’t like where the conversation was going so Gun decided to flee sooner rather than later apologising once again.

\- Why are you so silent? - Gun asked after several minutes of walk without any conversation between them.  
\- I’m not. What do you want me to say? - Off answered sounding a bit irritated.  
\- You are mad, because Chimon was trying to convince me to spend time with him?  
\- Spend time? He was picking on you rather audaciously!  
\- You didn’t like him doing so?  
\- ...  
\- It totally looks like you are jealous. - he mocked the older boy.  
\- I’m not! - huffed Off not sounding very convincing.  
\- Not even a little? - pouted Gun.  
\- No. - Off snapped, and started walking faster. When he realised Gun was left behind, he stopped and grabbed his hand to drag him along.  
\- Papii?? - Gun was in a mild shock - Papii, you’re holding my hand!?  
\- You’re walking too slow. - Gun smiled to himself feeling really flattered that P’Off reacted so strongly. Being possessive and denying it at the same time was so much like Papii. Gun thought it was cute.

As they entered the apartment it was evident that Off was freaking nervous, but Gun was buzzing with anticipation. Finally the older boy suggested that they should get ready for bed, because he suddenly didn’t know how to behave around Gun.  
\- Yeah, let’s go to bed, Papii. - the other boy smirked looking him straight in the eyes.  
\- Y-you can go shower first. - Off stuttered - I’ll prepare some clothes for you to sleep in. - he turned towards the wardrobe to busy himself with something.  
\- I would like the t-shirt with “Papii” written on it. - Gun smiled observing P’Off blushing furiously. - I’m heading first then. - he said and disappeared behind the door.  
\- Wait, I almost got it!  
\- Take your time! Just bring it to the bathroom when you find it, ok?! - he shouted from inside. Off knew N’Gun is doing it purposefully. Making him enter the bathroom when he is taking a shower. Not like he didn’t like it, but it was so embarrassing. How is he supposed to behave in a situation like that? But if he was being honest with himself he hoped Gun will be as daring as Off liked to fantasise, so Off can just let him do everything he wants. He really wanted to be pushed out of his comfort zone by Gun when it comes to being intimate. When he found the requested t-shirt he also picked up a towel for the younger boy and was about to enter the bathroom when his phone ringed. The caller ID on the screen said: Mom. He answered. She was just asking about work and the usual stuff. He wasn’t talking much and she obviously noticed and asked if he is busy with something.  
\- No. I’m sorry, but I have company. - he said.  
\- Company? Are you out? You should’ve said so. We can talk another time.  
\- No, I’m home. Actually we’re getting ready for bed. Tomorrow is a work day after all. - Meanwhile he decided to drop the clothes for Gun. He figured he would be able to sneak in and out quickly uninterrupted if he is busy talking on the phone.  
\- Oh, I see. Say hello to your friends then. - his mother said cheerfully.  
\- Ah, no friends. It’s just me and Gun. - he said a little louder because the shower was making noise - But I’ll say hello to him from you. Thanks.  
\- Is HE taking a shower? Because I hear a water running right now... Are you there as well? - she was being nosy all of a sudden.  
\- No, no! I’m not, I just went in to drop the towel for him. - he somehow felt like she is not going to believe him, because he got so embarrassed she could certainly hear it in his voice.  
\- Papii, who are you talking to? - the water stopped and Gun peaked from the shower cabin. Off looked towards him on reflex and immediately turned back blushing upon freshly showered and half (actually completely) naked Gun.  
\- Talking to my mom. Your clothes are on the cupboard. - he said very fast putting his hand on the door handle ready to flee.  
\- Oh, say hello back then! - he said reaching for the towel and wrapping it around his hips. - And wish her a nice evening from me.  
\- He says hello back and... - Off said to the phone leaving the bathroom quickly closing the door behind him.  
\- I’ve heard him. - his mom said happily - And thank you, have a nice evening as well, you two. He is such a polite boy, your little Gun. - she was delighted.  
\- Thanks. - he said stunned. In her mind Gun was already “his”. Off hid his face behind his hand embarrassed even if no one was there to see.  
\- Okey, honey. I’m gonna go now. You enjoy yourselves.  
\- Okay. Bye...  
\- Oh, and Jumpol, I bet you know that, but always remember about protection. - she said in a motherly tone.  
\- What? What do you mean? - he was confused.  
\- You know, remember about using a condom when you’re going to...  
\- Okay, okay! I know! But why do you... We’re not... - if he was embarrassed before he was having a heart attack now.  
\- I’m just saying. I’m your mother and I always want the best for you.  
\- Yes, I know. - he sighed - You don’t have to worry. I have to go now, okay?  
\- All right, good night and I love you.  
\- Me too. Good night. - he hung up and groaned planking on the bed. How? Why would she assume they would do IT? Does she think they’re gonna... Tonight? That was frightening. Off was not done panicking yet when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He flinched.  
\- Papii, what happened? You look distressed. Is it something about your mom? - Gun asked concerned.  
\- It’s nothing. - he moaned into the pillow.  
\- It’s obviously not nothing. Come on, tell me what’s wrong? - Gun pleaded.  
\- Please, don’t make me repeat that.  
\- Just tell me, otherwise I’ll be worried even more.  
\- It’s stupid.  
\- How is it stupid if you’re reacting like that??  
\- This was embarrassing enough when she said it! - he refused to raise his face to look at Gun.  
\- Papii~? Please. You can tell me anything. - Gun was almost ready to panic himself and this made Off swallow his embarrassment. Still not looking up he said in a small voice.  
\- She wished us a nice evening too... And she said to-to rememberaboutprotection. - he finished as fast as possible. It took a few seconds for Gun to realise what Off said. When he did he smiled and reached with his hand to stroke the older boy’s hair.  
\- Your mom is so cool, Papii~  
\- How is saying such a thing cool? - he peaked at him with one eye from his hiding. - It’s awful.  
\- No, it’s not. - Gun was calm now - Saying this she is showing how caring, accepting and loving she is.  
\- She almost gave me a heart attack. - Off said exasperated and Gun giggled.  
\- It was a bit unexpected, but... I wish I could hear something like that from my mom. - he almost whispered seeming a bit down.  
\- Gun, I’m sorry. - Off forgot about his embarrassment and got up.  
\- There’s no reason for you to be sorry. Don’t be silly. - the younger boy smiled reassuringly.  
\- But still, I’m sorry, I can’t stand making you sad. - Off wrapped his arms around Gun and hugged him tightly.  
\- Papii, you’re the best person in my life. - Gun said hugging back enthusiastically - I’m not really able to be sad, because when I’m around you I just can’t help being happy. - Off just “hummed” his agreement not letting go for a minute longer and hoped Gun understood. 

When the older boy finished his shower he was calmer. He stopped being anxious, because he was positive nothing more embarrassing than what his mother said can possibly happen. He wrapped his robe tightly and left the bathroom. What he saw on his bed was so cute yet sexy, he was tempted to... And it was not like his usual shy self to yield to a temptation.  
Gun was lying on his stomach in an oversized “Papii” t-shirt, swinging his legs in the air, humming a song while scrolling something on his phone. He couldn’t really see, but could definitely say he was wearing tight fit boxers underneath. His butt cheeks just barely covered by the long shirt. Off blushed realising where his gaze was wandering. Gun turned around lazily and smiled. He probably knew how he looked and what exactly it was doing to the blushing Off. The younger boy extended his open arms towards him in a gesture that said “come cuddle with me” and Off craved nothing else at this moment. He crawled on the bed and let himself be embraced tenderly. Gun’s smell was so unique that it felt almost too good. The other boy sniffed his neck so it was clear he liked P’Off’s smell just as much. Gun started to kiss the neck as always, but every next kiss was turning more sensual. Off sighed when he finally felt Gun suck at his skin there and then lick.  
\- I’m sorry if it leaves a mark. - Gun apologised realising he got carried away.  
\- I don’t care. - Off whispered and right now he really couldn’t be bothered by it.  
\- Papii~ - Gun sighed.  
\- What?  
\- Nothing. I just wanted to say it. - Gun smiled. Off smiled back and they looked each other in the eyes. After a moment they closed the remaining space between their mouth and kissed long and deep. Off never thought that someone’s tongue in his mouth could feel so good. Gun stopped their make out and sat up.  
\- Papii, do you remember when you said in the interview that I already touched every part of your clothed body?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Am I allowed to touch a little underneath the clothes?  
\- Yes. - Off sounded dazed but also eager. Gun slipped his hands under the robe carefully touching Off’s naked chest and stomach. The older boy was flustered, his breath elevated. This was so exciting that he was not even half as embarrassed as he thought he would be.  
\- Don’t stare at me. - Off complained in a hushed voice squeezing his eyes shut.  
\- But you look so sexy, Papii! I can’t help but look. - Gun said smiling but leaned down to kiss again. Off felt that the combo of being touched and being kissed at the same time is making him hard really fast. He decided he needs to check out discretely if Gun is anywhere near the same state, because if it’s only him, that’s gonna be too embarrassing.  
\- Gun?  
\- Hm?  
\- Aren’t you too warm?  
\- Are you? You should take this off, maybe. - Off grabbed his robe awkwardly as if he was afraid Gun would start to undress him suddenly and see...  
\- Hey, easy. - Gun smiled - It’s just us here. If you would feel more comfortable I can undress first, hm? - Off nodded. It was what he hoped would happen.  
\- Help me? - Gun kneeled on the bed and raised his hands above his head. Off sat up and pulled Gun’s shirt up. The skin that got uncovered was so smooth. The younger boy smiled cutely and tossed the t-shirt aside. Off was gaping, but couldn’t stop himself from looking. He made a move forward like he wanted to touch, but he shied away at the last moment. Gun noticed and took Off’s face in his hands kissing gently.  
\- Papii, I would really really like it if you touched me too. - he looked him in the eyes heatedly - Can’t you see how much I want to? - he looked down his own body to guide Off’s gaze there as well. Gun was fully hard already and his tight boxers made it really evident. Off almost gasped and just stared. It was rude, but it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Right now the arousal was winning with his shyness and he just bit his lip and slid his robe down. Gun smiled joyously.  
\- We got rid of clothes, but I’m still hot somehow. - Gun flirted.  
\- You’re hot indeed. - Off flirted back shyly.  
\- How do you know if you haven’t touched me yet. - Gun teased.  
\- I can see. - Off smiled.  
\- I like you being like that too. - Gun confessed - Flirty and more confident.  
\- Um. We are alone... And you make me feel comfortable.  
\- Papii~Papii~! You’re so cute! - Gun threw himself at Off and they fell on the bed again embracing.  
\- Oi! You’re gonna strangle me you goofball! - the older boy laughed. - And I can feel your dick poking me.  
\- I can feel yours too. - Gun pouted theatrically - And it’s really hard. - he added with a smirk.  
\- Shut up. - Off blushed but rutted his hips up against Gun’s thigh that was between his legs now.  
\- Let’s try to make it soft again. - Gun suggested smiling happily.  
\- So childish. - Off snorted.  
\- And YOU were mocked many times before for liking to “eat a kid”. So, do it already, Papii. - Gun said to his ear. Off moaned and rolled them on the bed so he was on top of the younger boy now. Gun was welcomingly surprised. Did he turn Papii’s switch on? Because Off started to make out with him rather eagerly, his one hand found Gun’s nipple to tease and the other one was messing Guns hair. Off’s hips started to rock against his hard on.  
\- Papii~ - Gun panted between kisses - I wanna take these off. - he tugged on the waistband of his underwear.  
\- Yeah, they’re annoying. - the older boy helped him out of his boxers and got rid of his own as well.  
\- Let me see. - Gun said pulling at the blanket Off threw at them.  
\- You saw me naked before. - Off argued, but let go of the blanket.  
\- Yeah. But not when you were erect.  
\- Okay. Whatever. - he agreed awkwardly - If it means I can look at you too. - he smirked.  
\- Of course. - Gun beamed at Off who was kneeling in front of him. Their naked bodies on full display. - I’m gonna touch it, Papii. - Gun reached with his hand and wrapped his fingers around Off’s penis gently. - You’re thick. - he admitted excitedly. The older boy closed his eyes enjoying the slide of Gun’s hand.  
\- Squeeze harder. - Off asked.  
\- Lie down so I can reach easier then. - they lay on their sides facing each other.  
\- Why are you grinning like that? - Off wrinkled his forehead.  
\- Cause I’m happy. - Gun slid his palm through Off’s torso and then closed Off’s dick in both hands fondling it. The older boy’s answer was just a loud moan. - Say if I’m being too rough.  
\- No, it’s good, but... - he gasped and put his nose into Gun’s hair. - But I want to touch yours too. - Off tried to, but his hands got in the way of Gun’s hands. They giggled.  
\- I have an idea. - Gun got up, straddled Off’s lap and positioned himself close, so their erections touched and it was easy to grab both of them together to stroke. P’Off looked up with his mouth opened and Gun smirked at him. “Power bottom” Off thought. This was the best Gun and only he was allowed to have him like that. Gun was not moving so Off pushed into his fist closed loosely around their dicks.  
\- Being needy? - the younger one teased.  
\- Yes. - Off replied unfazed and Gun started pumping them looking from his hands to P’Off’s face checking the reaction.  
\- Give me your lube. - Gun ordered.  
\- Under the bed. - Off answered. When Gun found the half empty bottle he got curious.  
\- When was the last time you did it? - he asked not stopping to rock his hips against Off.  
\- W-what, why do you need to know? - Off stuttered.  
\- Did you masturbate after our video call that day? I did. - Gun admitted shamelessly.  
\- Gun~, stop teasing~. - Off apparently wanted to avoid the answer.  
\- All right. - Gun smiled satisfied with P’Off’s very telling embarrassment. He poured the lube directly on them and resumed stroking. - Tell me if I’m doing it right.  
\- Yes. Keep going. - Off was panting again. He has never done something like that with anyone. The steady rhythm, the tightness of Gun’s hold on them and the roll of his hips almost like he was riding him. On top of that the fact that he was doing it with his dearest Nong not just anyone was making Off feel amazing.  
\- I’m gonna be quick. - Gun sighed.  
\- Don’t worr... Aahhh. - he moaned, because Gun squeezed his balls all of a sudden. It seemed like Off is close so Gun squeezed the base of his cock next. He did this to himself when he wanted to last longer.  
\- N’Gun! - Off gasped. - Don’t pull that sort of tricks on me the first time.  
\- Sorry. - Gun tried to smile apologetically, but he was completely lost in the moment. However he started to jerk them off earnestly aiming for release. They were both close. Gun was grinding his hips passionately, so not only his hands, but also the pleasurable slide of dick against dick were drawing them to the edge. Off was groping Guns thighs absentmindedly and he’s just noticed he was doing it when he looked down at the sexy mess they were doing. Hard, flushed and leaking.  
\- Gun, I’m gonna... oh, I’m gonna! - he panted right before the orgasm hit him. That triggered Gun and he came a couple of moments later. He slowed down, but didn’t stop moving milking them dry. Finally he lay himself next to the older boy trying to catch his breath. He looked at the liquid splashed on Off’s stomach and dipped his fingers in it smearing it around.  
\- Oi, don’t make more mess. - Off flinched wrinkling his nose in disapproval.  
\- Sorry, - Gun didn’t sound remorseful at all - I just wanted to mix our come together.  
\- Weirdo. - Off rolled his eyes but smiled.  
\- Papii~, admit that the mess we’ve just made was feeling awesome. - Gun beamed at him.  
\- Uh, I can’t deny that. - Off was embarrassed a little, so he rolled out of bed and pulled Gun’s hand. - We should wash up.  
\- Together? - Gun grinned happily.  
\- Yeah, let’s save water... I guess. - Off turned away and headed towards the bathroom. Gun followed him giggling.  
\- Just say you wanna shower together, Papii~.


	9. Reveal

\- The video is out! - shouted Tay when he finally found New in the office.  
\- What video? What are you talking about? - New was clueless and curious, because it was rare that something got his friend thrilled like that.  
\- The #OffisRevealed video! Didn’t you see?? It’s all over the internet. Well, amongst fans at least.  
\- Okay, but what’s the matter with it?  
\- Listen. And this is a good one. Some fan during the last GMMTV closed event took a video from afar of Off hugging Gun!!  
\- Well, they do hug all the time that’s nothing new.  
\- No, not like that! Off was not only hugging him, but he was petting his head, whispering in his ear and just acted really lovey-dovey. You know, like what Gun would usually do to Off not the other way around.  
\- Isn’t it overreacting though? Maybe it’s...  
\- No! You don’t understand. You gotta see it yourself. - he took his phone out and searched for the video. New was actually surprised when he saw it. It was really something most of the people would call out of character for Off. He was so affectionate to Gun. New never saw him doing something like that.  
\- Did Off saw that?  
\- I don’t think so. Not yet.  
\- Is he gonna freak out? I mean - he lowered his voice - if they’re really together this may be bad. They probably don’t want to be out if they didn’t tell anyone yet.  
\- So, you think they really are together? - Tay was super excited.  
\- Man, we are all in this business and we all do the fan service shit. There are some ships that are best bros and all, but we do it for the fans not in secret. And have you ever seen anyone that close?  
\- I haven’t. And that’s what I’m talking about. Like, we are close, but, you know. - he made a motion with his hand between them.  
\- Yeah, Off and Gun are close with a completely different feeling. - New added and his friend nodded in agreement.  
\- We should do it. - Tay declared seriously.  
\- Do what? - Newwie was lost again.  
\- The thing we decided about supporting them!  
\- Aaah! Yeah, you’re right.  
\- And no teasing. For now. - he stuck his tongue out.  
\- Okay, and then what?  
\- Well, we will see. - Tay answered shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

Obviously fans showed the video to Off during a fan meeting. He took the tablet someone was handing him and tapped to play. He immediately remembered that moment. Their coworkers didn’t give a shit about them, not really, and he was sure no one else was there to take any photo let alone a video. Turned out he was mistaken. At first he got a bit scared, because he didn’t know how to comment on what he saw, so he watched it twice to gain some more time to decide. However the fans seemed excited. They shouted things like “We knew you truly like Gun.”, “Don’t be shy.”, “This is so cute!”. He looked at them and smiled awkwardly.  
\- Um. Gun is too cute, isn’t he? - he admitted. “You should show him you care about him more!”, “Take good care of your Nong, P’Off!”. Hearing that Off thought the “leaked” video is not something bad. No one teased him for having a soft spot for Gun. On the contrary, fans seemed happy and supportive. Besides, the recording only showed a very small part of their intimacy especially compared to the recent change in their relationship, so it really was nothing that embarrassing that had been revealed. He decided he was good. 

In the evening Tay and New took Gun out for dinner since Off was out of town. They didn’t know yet if Off knew about the whole case with the video and actually Gun was worried about it, but was trying not to show it. He was afraid Off would react badly or would want to back off and it would hurt. He couldn’t imagine being completely cold to each other on a daily basis. He couldn’t tell his friends about his worry, because that would require further explanation. It was shitty being so much in the closet. If it depended just on him he would like to be as OUT as possible. But unfortunately there was work to consider and most importantly Papii. Well, no matter how Papii reacts to the situation at hand he is gonna deal with it somehow. Papii’s feelings were the most important to him.  
If Tawan and Newwie noticed Gun was a bit silent this night they didn’t comment on it. To put their plan into action Tay asked if Gun would like to come on a trip with him and New for a weekend he knew all of them was free.  
\- A trip? - the suggestion was as new to Newwie as it was to Gun - you didn’t mention it to me before!  
\- Well, I just thought about it today. Wouldn’t it be nice?  
\- A trip with friends would be fun. - Gun smiled.  
\- Let’s go then! - Tay cheered and New agreed even if he was taken by surprise at first. - I knew you would not make any other plans without me anyway. - Tay grinned at New and the other boy punched him in the arm playfully.  
\- Ah, but I’m not sure if I’m free that weekend. I can check though. - Gun opened his LINE app and started writing a message.  
\- Are you texting Papii? - Tay asked looking like he knew the answer already. Gun looked up with wide eyes unsure what to say.  
\- Y-yes...  
\- No need to. - Tawan answered smug - I already messaged him about it before and guess what he said?  
\- What? - Gun was eager to know.  
\- He said he is going if you’re going too. - he smiled satisfied.  
\- Papii is going with us?! - Gun beamed. - Why didn’t you said it from the beginning? - Tay and New looked at each other smiling. - Let’s go on a trip! Let’s go! - Gun was overjoyed.  
\- Hey, let’s call Off to say everything is settled. - New suggested. - He should be back in the hotel by now.  
\- Maybe he is tired. We can discuss the trip when he comes back. - Gun hesitated looking uncomfortable.  
\- Are you okay? You don’t want to call Papii? Why? - Tay asked.  
\- Well, it’s nothing urgent and maybe he wants to rest now.  
\- Just a quick call. - New stared at Gun questioningly- You’re strangely upset. Did you talk to him at all today? - New worried.  
\- No, I didn’t. - Gun admitted with a sad face.  
\- Is this about the video? - Tawan guessed.  
\- I don’t know if he saw it already. - Gun was looking upset.  
\- Don’t worry. You should call him. - Tay smiled reassuringly - I already tried to tease him about it, but surprisingly he said that when fans showed it to him they were really sweet about it and he is not bothered at all. We also thought he might freak out, but he didn’t. So, don’t worry.  
\- Really? - Gun was stunned. - I was so worried about it. - he sighed relieved.  
\- Yeah, - New added - He seems to behave a bit different than usual recently. I wonder if something happened. - Tay looked at New suspiciously, but it seemed the other boy didn’t mean anything in particular. He was genuinely curious. Gun was silent as if he didn’t hear what New said or chose to ignore it sipping his soda.  
\- What? - Gun got awkward noticing both of his friends are staring at him.  
\- Don’t you think he is even weirder than usual?  
\- I don’t think so. - Gun said. He didn’t want to talk about it afraid he might say too much.  
\- Actually you are a bit strange too. - New noticed.  
\- Me? Why? - Gun wrinkled his brow.  
\- I don’t know. It’s just an impression I got today. And you don’t talk much too...  
\- Well, maybe some things changed. - Gun admitted timidly.  
\- Okay. I can see you don’t necessary want to talk about it. - New stated and Gun shook his head to confirm that he don’t. - Should we be worried though?  
\- No! P’ there’s nothing to worry about!  
\- Are you sure? - Tay questioned.  
\- I’m sure. - Gun smiled blushing a little.  
\- If you say so. - New gave up the interrogation - Will you tell us at all though? I thought we’re best friends.  
\- P’ I really want to talk about it so bad! But I can’t just yet. I hope you understand. - Gun seemed genuinely sorry.  
\- Okay, we will try not to be upset about the fact you don’t trust us. - Tay made an exaggerated pout, but New laughed slapping him in the shoulder and said to stop being silly.

On the day Off finally returned to Bangkok everything was better than during the passed week. Being home was better than being away. The familiar building of GMMTV was better than unknown locations Off was working at recently. Seeing friends was obviously better than dealing with strangers. And most importantly being reunited with his favourite person was better than being apart for many days. When he came back he went straight to the office not even dropping his luggage at home, because he wanted to meet Gun as soon as possible. They video called each other when Off was waiting for his flight and their manager that joined the conversation for a moment said Gun is moody the whole day, because he misses Off so much. When he entered he greeted the person at the front desk and in return he got an information that Gun can be currently found in a social room. “That obvious I’m running to meet him first thing I’m back, huh?” Off thought, but just smiled to himself not really bothered by it. What people think was secondary right now. When he reached the right floor Gun was somehow already on the corridor as if he was going ahead to meet him. Off was aware of everyone staring at them so he tried not to show how stupidly happy he was seeing Gun’s cute but whiney face expression that seemed to be saying “Papii, how could you leave for so long?” Off took a couple of steps forward, but stopped midway and turned his head to the side exposing his neck and pointing at it with his finger. Gun brightened immediately and walked the remaining distance between them with opened arms. He embraced Off sneaking his hands under his opened hawaii shirt and placed his lips on Off’s neck, kissing and rubbing his nose on the warm skin there.  
\- Oooh! Look at them, finally together. He is not letting him go now, is he? - someone said - Nong looks like he wants to crawl under your shirt. Wait, wait he already did it. My heart hurts, this is too sweet.  
Off was listening with one ear only, because he was fighting with the overwhelming desire to reciprocate the hug. Well, that was an understatement. He wanted to squeeze Gun and kiss and cuddle him and sniff him and ruffle his hair and repeat it all over again. During the couple of weeks since the nature of their relationship changed they were intimate enough times for Off to be comfortable with Gun when they were alone, but he still maintained the aloof act while in public. That’s why he stayed still with a grimace on his face. That one thing was good. This will look like he is just enduring Gun’s affection, not enduring his own want for a physical contact with his Nong. After a long while Gun looked up at him not loosening the tight hug.  
\- I can see your brain now. - he said, a completely dazed expression on his pretty face.  
\- You can see it through my nostrils, huh? - Off joked. He knew what the boy meant though. “I can see right through you. I can tell you were missing me too and you gonna show me just how much later.” Gun closed his eyes and placed his nose in the dip of Off’s neck where his collarbones met. “If I could teleport us somewhere else now.” Off thought and suddenly became aware that his heart is beating like crazy. Gun must’ve heard it or rather felt it with his chest pressed to his chest.  
The remaining couple of hours at the office they spent attached at a hip. Gun wouldn’t leave his side wherever they moved and wouldn’t leave his lap whenever they sat. Once, even Off got to nuzzle Gun’s chest, because the smaller boy pulled him into a hug while laying on a sofa. The angle was uncomfortable, but his face was pushed into Gun’s chest and the younger one buried his nose in the mop of Papii’s hair and stroked his head affectionately so it was like heaven.  
\- Stay with me tonight? - Off asked in a whisper. Gun nodded his head eagerly and smiled one of his loving smiles that made him look like an angel.

Only after the elevator door closed behind them Off rushed to hug Gun. He didn’t tell a word just wrapped his arms around the younger boy from behind like he wanted to cover him whole with his own body.  
\- Here is my Papii. - Gun smirked and turned around to face him. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Off let go of Gun only to open the door and put the suitcase down.  
\- I missed you GunGun. - Off said his cheeks turning pink. Gun knew better than to tease him about it.  
\- Oi! I missed you more. - he fake pouted.  
\- No. I did. I was so distracted and annoyed all the time I even was being mean to people several times because of my feelings being all over the place. That’s how unhappy I was without you. It’s all your fault. I hate it.  
\- Don’t be dramatic. - Gun giggled - If you hate it then you just have to say. I can cheer you up. - he said faking an innocent little smile.  
\- Um. Cheer me up a lot then. - Off sat on the bed with a blissed out smile on his face and outstretched his hand towards Gun. He took it and let himself be pulled to sit on Off’s lap and placed his hand on Off’s cheek. The kiss was slow and thorough he could almost taste the longing on Off’s tongue.  
\- You’re such a good kisser, Papii. - Gun praised.  
\- Let’s practice more so I can be even better. - Off smiled and moved to lie on the bed. Gun followed to snuggle closer. He was warm so he stopped for a second to take of his hoodie. N’Gun was always wearing oversized clothes which made him look like a kid and he acted like one more often than not. He loved him like that, but on the other hand when he pulled the hoodie over his head and revealed the tank top underneath he looked so sexy. Off felt a shiver going down his spine. He wanted to lay his hands on the seemingly fragile body. It wasn’t fragile though. The delicate muscles were quite firm, toned and flexible just enough. Gun kissed him hard, pinning him to the mattress. His hands going under Off’s undershirt to caress and tease his sensitive spots. He already knew most of them. Off felt dominated and it was amazing. Having more of it was the only thing on his head. When he felt Gun sucking under his collarbone he let out an embarrassing squeal. It was okay since Gun didn’t mock him about it. He just licked the place trying to soothe the sting of such a violent love bite looking up at him, pupils dilated and hair ruffled.  
\- I love that you can be sweet and adorable one moment and then you can come to me on the bed like now and mess me up being sexy and passionate. - Off admitted - That’s just... uhh. Like, I’ve never been so turned on in my live like I get because of you.  
\- Tell me more. - Gun smiled flattered. - To be fair I have to say that you have no idea how many times I played with myself thinking about you. - Gun said coyly. - You make me horny like that too.  
\- Tell me what you do. - Off was so hot and bothered. The younger boy smiled a bit embarrassed.  
\- You know, usual stuff you do to get yourself off, but recently... I tried something new.  
\- So this is what you do when I’m away. - Off teased.  
\- You were abroad for a week. - Gun pouted.  
\- I know. Too long. - Off took Gun’s hands in his entwining their fingers. - Tell me. - he asked, but Gun hesitated. - Come on, reveal everything. - Gun actually blushed and averted his eyes.  
\- I tried to finger myself and, and a bit more. - He glanced at Off self-consciously. They didn’t do much more than jerking each other off yet, so it was a new territory. - Was it too much information? - Gun asked because Off was just staring at him his chest heaving.  
\- No. I just didn’t expect that. Was it good?  
\- Better than I thought. - Gun was straddling Off now and he kept squirming against the older boy’s groin. The excitement rushing straight to his cock.  
\- And what is the “more” you did?  
\- This is very embarrassing. - Gun whispered and leaned down to hide his face in the crook of Papii’s neck. - I did it using a toy too. - he said his hot breath against Off’s sensitive neck.  
\- I feel a nosebleed coming. - Off moaned attempting at humour. Gun giggled.  
\- Have you ever thought about doing something like that?  
\- I’m thinking about it now so much. - Off buried his fingers in Gun’s hair stroking his scalp and holding him close. - I’m curious how would that feel.  
\- Are you? - Gun was a bit shocked. He thought they were talking about Off doing it to him, not the other way around. He always thought Off considered himself a top and wouldn’t be interested in switching places. But truth be told he wasn’t the usual top and Gun wasn’t an ordinary bottom either. - At first I thought it would hurt, - the younger boy confessed- but actually it didn’t. Well, I went slow so the stretch wasn’t anywhere near painful. - talking about it for the first time was embarrassing even for Gun. Off was kind of speechless. - You know what is more painful?  
\- W-what? - Off panted.  
\- How hard I am right now is freaking painful. - Gun said and Off snorted.  
\- Yeah, I can feel your pain. - he agreed. They kissed and it was a needy kiss. Thay needed to get off, but Gun couldn’t help but ask one last thing.  
\- Papii, if you decide to give it a try... Count me in?  
\- Would you want to do it... for me? - he wanted to make sure.  
\- Of course, - Gun replied beaming at the older boy - Anytime.  
\- Like... tonight? - Off said. Gun was stunned and the other boy turned crimson red.  
\- Really? - Gun was elated - I’m so up for it. - he said mischievously squeezing Off’s hands.  
\- So, I’m gonna take a quick shower then?  
\- Yeah, me too. But we’ve got time so let’s play as long as we like, no rush. I wanna enjoy you. - Gun said getting up a naughty smirk on his face.  
In the shower Off cooled down a little. His body sensitive due to all the unresolved tension from earlier. He smiled to himself, because he never would’ve thought he will find himself in a situation like that. It was new and exciting and even if somehow overwhelming, Gun made him feel save so he suddenly found himself wanting to explore...


	10. The whole story is on WattPad (link)

https://my.w.tt/jy5P5s6rgS


End file.
